Super Mario: Umbrella
by Jan2789
Summary: This story is a mesh of different games into one story with Umbrella as the center of location. Instead of starting in a castle finding stars, meet Mario at the beginning before his life of Mushrooms and Plumbing


_**Umbrella**_

It was time for my weekly inspection. This company has many projects, and it will take me some time to finish, hopefully before tomorrow night. Unfortunately because of our unsuccessful experimentation in the west, we were forced to revert to more menial experiments, such as bio-mech engineering, animal genetics, robotics, and the like.

There were eight regions to inspect; my first stop being communication. Taking the elevator up to the highest floor before the surface, I exit into a long silver hallway. This hallway had no walls, only windows to see what work was conspiring. Taking a left and watching the communicators hard at work on m left, I notice to my right an opaque wall with a single door reading, "S.C.I." This section was run by a man named Professor Aran. He has earned my interest by actually communicating with another species. Not earthen of course, but alien. Very little is known about them. Professor Aran has determined that these beings reside in a different solar system. By chance, they were searching for other life forms at the exact moment and location as we were. So far communication is impossible because of translation, but neither party has decided to end the transmission.

"General Wesker, good news, we have finally established a form of communication!" Blurted the Professor.

"You don't say? What has been said so far?" I asked. The Professor proceeded to show me an interesting 3-D model of what seemed like a molecule, only more in the shape of cubes than anything else. I asked the Professor what he was showing me and he explained that this is their form of writing. So far, he deciphered only a quarter of the message, and it still made no sense. Leaving the Professor to his work I examined the work of the other communicators; most of them were listening to conversations around the globe, only a handful was listening to the sky.

Next was robotics. I returned to the elevator and pressed the button designated B5. Exited the elevator I find myself in a cylindrical hallway, the lights were as curved as the hallways so to reduce space. There was only one door and that was at the end of the hallway. This door was marked "R.O.B.O". I wasn't too keen on mechanical creations; they always seem to evolve with humanity, soon they'll surpass us. These Doctors aren't helping my paranoia. The first was Dr. Light. He is creating one of the first androids to be ever built. The second man was Doctor Wily, assisting Dr. Light on his android project. Unbeknownst to Dr. Light, D. Wily is siphoning the data to create his own android, hoping to surpass Dr. Light and take all the credit on this project.

"Good morning doctors. How is your project coming?"

"Good heavens, is it morning already, I don't haven't noticed the time pass me." Dr. Light said cheerfully, Dr. Wily muttered an incoherent comment under his breath. "Please, General Wesker, come here and look at the progress we've made!" Dr. Light escorted me to a window where a mechanical skeletal body lay. His explanations and discussions on the androids made no sense to me as I pretended to pay attention. When the explanation was over I walked over to Dr. Wily, sitting at a computer.

"How is your work coming doctor?" Startled, Dr. Wily recomposed himself and starting blathering about the problems and bugs he needed to fix. He knew I was bored by this until he started mentioning about the weapons they were going to install. This worried me, but the doctor reassured me by saying before any modifications were to occur, that the android would be under complete control by the doctors, and will only follow their orders only. Still worried, I left the doctors to their work; I decided that I'll send someone else to finish this department.

Inside the elevator once again, I pressed the button labeled B7. This was a special floor. Outside the elevator door was a gigantic room, filled with at most twenty people observing the floor below them. The elevator dropped me off into a room that observed an even greater room, a coliseum if you will, for our experiments test their abilities against armed combatants. I arrived just in time for the first show to begin. Proceeding to the front of the room, I meet with the Testing Coordinator, Ms. Priscilla.

"What show will be performing today, Ms. Priscilla?" I asked.

"The botanists are showing off their fungi experiments. They claim to make a scientific breakthrough in the plant world." Replied Ms. Priscilla.

"Who's the unlucky soul to face these…fungi?"

"A veteran from New York; his name his Mario."

"Mario who?'

"Mario Mario."

"…I feel bad for the old chap. Hopes he survives."

"Did you hear rumors of the turtle experiment? He's the one who survived."

"You don't say. I can't wait to see what this Mario has to offer."


End file.
